The Great Food Rescue
by Lucie Brody
Summary: Summer is dying of hunger, and she knows where to find food. The only problem is....It's locked in her teacher's cabinet.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. God Do I even have to do this. Well actually I do own Ms. Hajduk, sort of.

A/N: This story is based of true events, which happened in class. I though it would make a good story.

The Great Food Rescue

Summer Roberts could hear her stomach talking to her. She hadn't eaten breakfast today, and now she was paying for it. Although school had started only and hour ago, she was feeling the full effects of hunger. Summer friends had always teased her that she was hungry all the time, but she couldn't help it. She loved food.

Summer tried to focus on what Ms. Hajduk, her AP U.S. History teacher was saying about Washington's administration but all she could hear was the sound of her empty stomach. The brunette knew that if she didn't eat soon, things were going to get ugly.

"Just ignore it," she told herself. "Class will be over soon. Then all you have to do is get through one more class period, and it will be lunch." She tried to focus on the jeopardy game that was in place. Finally she gave into her stomach.

"Marissa?" she asked her best friend, who was seated next to her. Marissa glanced over at her, relieved to have someone take her attention away from the notes she was scribbling. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Marissa shook her head, and Summer's face fell. That was when she was reminded of something. The other day, she had noticed that Ms. Hajduk had a bag of chips in her closet, which to Summer's luck was only a few desks away.

The girl knew what had to be done. She check to make sure "The Duke" was looking the other way, and let herself drop to the floor. Marissa gasped, and started to giggle. Summer gave her friend an irritated look, and put her finger over lips.

:"Shh," she hissed, "Don't blow my cover."

"What are you doing?" her friend asked, highly amused.

"Hajduk keeps food in that cabinet," she informed the girl pointing to the large cabinet a few feet away. "I'm going to get it." Summer shimmed across the floor, and made her way up the aisle of desk.

"What is she doing?" Seth Cohen leaned over to ask Marissa. He had seen his girlfriend do weird things before, but this was more of the more bizarre ones.

"She is getting a snack, Marissa said with a chuckle, and Seth looked at her skeptically. "No seriously," she added, seeing his disbelief. "She was hungry and decided to steal some food."

Seth shook his head in disbelief. He should have known. Nothing would keep Summer anyway from food if she wanted it. He watched amused, as the girl pulled her self in a new desk, and sat patiently as Ms. Hajduk looked over the class, as if she had been there all along.

The woman turned her head back toward the other team, and Summer attempted to lean the desk over toward the cabinet. She swung her weight to the side, and rocked the desk trying to pull the door open. The desk slammed back to the ground, and Ms. Hajduk turned her head toward the girl.

"Ms. Roberts. What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Summer flashed her a huge smile. "Nothing," she giggled.

Hajduk looked suspicious, but let it going turning her attention to back to the game.

This time Summer decided to get out of the desk and open the door from a closer point. She began to pull herself between the chair and the bar that connected it to this desk.

"Please don't let me get stuck," she whispered to herself, feeling relieved when she pulled herself onto the floor. Summer was so close she could practically taste the chips. She reached out as sneakily as she could, and pushed back the door.

"Creeeaaaakkkk," the door squealed, and Summer cringed. Hajduk looked over to find Summer crouched on the floor, reaching into the cabinet.

"Miss Roberts, What is going on?" she bellowed. Marissa couldn't contain herself and began to laugh out loud, cause the Duke to turn toward her. "Do you think this is funny, Ms. Cooper?" she asked, evening her a glare. Marissa shook her head vigorously, and Hajduk turned back to Summer.

"Get off the floor, and back into your seat," she commanded. Summer felt the food slip away from her, and he stomach protested.

"Ms. Hajduk," she began. "I am so hungry, and you have chips in there." She put on her best pouty face, and stared at her teacher. "Can I please have the chips?"

The red haired teacher gave her a disbelieving look. "No, Summer, you can not."

Summer's face fell. "How about just a few," she begged." I am starving."

"If you were hungry you should have eaten breakfast," the Duke explained, and attempted to return to the game.

Marissa could not resist, and without thinking blurted out, "But Summer wanted chips for breakfast!"

The class erupted in laughter, and the teacher took a few moments to regain control. Once everyone settled down the game resumed, and Summer continued to watch the clock, and think about her dying stomach.

The End


End file.
